gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Part 4
Summary Continuation of Lost Part 3. Plot - Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are washed-up on the shore of the lake - Gumball: '-cough- I think we made it. '''Darwin: -l'ooks at the airport behind him- Yeah! We made it! - Both boys cheer frantically but are stopped by a familiar voice - 'Anais: '''Before you get all happy - I'M STUCK!!! '''Gumball: '''Don't worry, it's just a piece of wood. I can remove it. - Gumball attempts to move the piece of wood but fails - '''Gumball: '''OK I can't remove it. '''Darwin: '''I should go find mom and dad, they'll help us! '''Anais: '''Darwin's right. Besides, the Airport is the only place they could be in. '''Gumball: '''Look, a paper in a bottle! - Gumball grabs the bottle and plucks-out the paper. Inside is a huge suprise.- '''Gumball: '-reading- "Whoever found this should be aware that I, Captian Costinall, is dead. So in this bottle I leave 40 euros for whoever found it. Remember me as the captain who died defending his ship." '''Darwin: '''Wow. Now we have money thanks to this guy! YAY! '''Anais: '''WAIT!!! '''Gumball and Darwin: '''What? '''Anias: '''I don't trust you two with money. Just give me the coins so I can keep them safe. '''Gumball: '''How do we know ''you ''won't spend that money? '''Anias: '''1) I'm your sister. You should trust me. 2) Hello, I'm stuck under this branch! How am I supposed to spend money? '''Darwin: '''Oh yeah. '''Gumball: Well, here you go. - Gumball hands Anais the coins - Gumball: 'Me and Darwin will go find our parents. - Gumball and Darwin run to the Airport - - Meanwhile Nicole is walking past the airport with a bunch of food in her hands - '''Nicole: '-hears something- Wait, do I hear Gumball and Darwin? - Nicole turns around to see Gumball and Darwin running into her. 'Nicole: '''Gumball! And Darwin! Your safe! - All three cheer - '''Nicole: '''Wait, where's Anais? '''Gumball: '''Oh, she's stuck under some wood at the beach. '''Nicole: '''OH MY GOD, WE GOTTA HELP HER! -The three run to the beach where Anais is waiting. '''Nicole: '-removes the piece of wood- Oh my darling your safe! 'Anais: '''Yeah, I am. '''Nicole: '''Hold on, let me call your father. - Nicole dials a number on her phone - -At the Police Department - '''Richard: '''Hmm, I feel vibrating in my waist. -digs into pockets- Oh, it's my phone. -answers- Hello? '''Nicole: '''Richard, you'll never gues who I found! '''Richard: '''Colonel Sanders from KFC? OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO MEET HIM! '''Nicole: '''No, I found our children! Get in our van and drive to the beach to pick us up. '''Richard: '''OK. -turns-off phone- Awww. More work. -Thirty minutes later Richard arrives at the beach with the family van - '''Nicole: '''OK, everyone get inside. Now drive to the airport, Richard! -Soon in 5 hours everyone is back at home and Gumball, Darwin, and Anias share their story of how they got lost - '''Captain Costinall: '''Any thy concludes the story of ''Lost. Well, wee hildren, what do you think? '''Tobias: '''That story was boring. '''Captain Costinall: '''Oh well. I guess I'll leave now. '''THIS STORY IS HAPPY END. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 4 of Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Finales Category:GumballFan23 Fanfiction Category:Lost